The present invention relates to an ink jet system printer and more particularly relates to an improvement to stabilize printed pattern size in an ink jet system printer.
In an ink jet system printer including a nozzle for issuing ink liquid toward a recording paper, a charging electrode and deflection electrodes, pattern size printed on the recording paper varies when ink liquid temperature varies. When the ink liquid temperature increases, viscosity of the ink reduces and hence a flow rate of the ink liquid increases. This causes both a mass and a flying rate of an ink droplet emitted from the nozzle to increase. Therefore, a deflection amount of the ink droplet becomes smaller and hence the pattern size printed on the paper becomes smaller than that of ordinary desired. This variation in size of printed pattern is not desirable for the ink jet system printer.